uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:95.134.10.8
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Rosa Ushiromiya page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Anon33 (talk) 17:49, October 26, 2013 (UTC) RosaTrice Please do not put it on her page. If you are going to add it please make it's own page. There is a very popular theory by KNO , where Rosa is the Beatrice. She and George are the main culprits, and Dr. Nanjo assisted them. The strong sides of the theory are that George was never confirmed to be dead before the last survivors, and Rosa is confirmed dead in red only after the epitaph is solved. (Games 3 and 5). Using these 3 people it is posible to explain all games. Rosa's motive was to revive Beatrice, which she believed she killed. After she solved the epitaph and got all the gold, Rosa believed that if she performed the ritual, the witch would bestow the four treasures in accordance to the epitaph: The witch will praise the wise, and should bestow four treasures. One shall be, all the gold from the Golden Land. One shall be, the resurrection of the souls of all the dead. One shall be, even the resurrection of the lost love. One shall be, to put the witch to sleep for all time. George hated his family, and was ready to kill them for a happy life with Shannon (4 games). Nanjo needed money for his sick grandchild. (Game 3) He didn't kill anyone, just said and did what he was told to. Hints, what Rosa is Beatrice: 1) Maria refered to Rosa as a witch. 2) Rosa calls the servants "furniture". 3) Eva finds the gold thank to Rosa's help. Rosa then "finds" the gold just a few seconds later. Rosa could kill Eva and get the gold by herself easily. She does the same in the 5th game. Helps with the epitaph, though she never finds it in other episodes. Why? 4) So mush rose symbolism. 5) She knows that Kinzo is dead. (Game 2). 6) Kannon says Rosa is the culprit (Game 2). There is everything you wrote so it isn't lost. Also please if you are going to do it have bigger points of evidence because a lot of this stuff is very weak. 1. Maria views Rosa as a witch because she doesn't want to think of her mother as cruel and vicious 2. Can't really explain but I can't confirm or deny that cause I don't remember 3. In Ep 3 and 5 they were much more about finding the gold 4. This is just general and the rose symbolism is just to show beauty but interpret how you want 5. It's heavily implied she was an accomplice in this episode so of course she would know this 6. Again implications she was an accomplice and Kanon was trying to throw her under the bus DirkingtonStrider (talk) 21:20, November 2, 2013 (UTC)